1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining device for retaining a generally flat elongated part in a magnetic disc recording and reproducing apparatus. In particular, it relates to a device for retaining a slidable lever which mounts across two spaced apart guide pins located inside a disc drive unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, an E-shaped or C shaped washer is used for preventing a member, through which a retaining pin extends, from slipping out from the retaining pin. In this use, however, the fitting direction of the member onto the retaining pin and the mounting direction of the E-shaped washer are different so that automatic assembly of the combined mechanism is complicated. Since an E washer has to be mounted on each pin, moreover, its mounting work takes a long time and is inefficient.